Season 5 cast
See also: Season 5 The Season 5 cast includes twenty-nine starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (2 episodes) # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (2 episodes) # Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (2 episodes) # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (2 episodes) # Kit Harington as Jon Snow (2 episodes) # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (2 episodes) # Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister ("The Wars to Come") # Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell ("The Wars to Come") # Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon (2 episodes) # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (2 episodes) # Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre ("The Wars to Come") # Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand ("The House of Black and White") # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (2 episodes) # Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (2 episodes) # Maisie Williams as Arya Stark ("The House of Black and White") # Hannah Murray as Gilly (2 episodes) # Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane ("The Wars to Come") # Conleth Hill as Varys (2 episodes) # Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (2 episodes) # Jerome Flynn as Bronn ("The House of Black and White") # Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis (2 episodes) # Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (2 episodes) # Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon ("The Wars to Come") # Tom Wlaschiha as the Kindly Man ("The House of Black and White") Guest starring cast Recurring Returning cast members * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (2 episodes) * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell (2 episodes) * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (2 episodes) * Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt (2 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (2 episodes) * Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon (2 episodes) * Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq (2 episodes) * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister (2 episodes) * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (2 episodes) * Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon (2 episodes) * Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy (2 episodes) * Reece Noi as Mossador (2 episodes) * Brenock O'Connor as Olly (2 episodes) * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (2 episodes) * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (2 episodes) * Ciaran Hinds as Mance Rayder ("The Wars to Come") * Paul Bentley as the High Septon ("The Wars to Come") * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn ("The Wars to Come") * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck ("The House of Black and White") * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell ("The Wars to Come") * Anton Lesser as Qyburn ("The House of Black and White") * Gary Oliver as Ternesio Terys ("The House of Black and White") * Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister ("The Wars to Come") * Will Tudor as Olyvar ("The Wars to Come") * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce ("The Wars to Come") * Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon ("The House of Black and White") Recast characters * Nell Tiger Free replaces Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon ("The House of Black and White") New characters * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh (2 episodes) Single episode * Winston Davis as Street tough 2 ("The House of Black and White") * Tom Fava as Street tough ("The House of Black and White") * Allan Gildea ("The Wars to Come") * Jonathan Gunning ("The House of Black and White") * Cedric Henderson ("The House of Black and White") * Marcos James as White Rat ("The Wars to Come") * Irene Kelleher ("The House of Black and White") * Paul Kennedy ("The House of Black and White") * Curtis Lee-Ashqar ("The House of Black and White") * Derek Lord as Military officer ("The House of Black and White") * Jodhi May as Maggy the Frog ("The Wars to Come") * Alan McKee ("The House of Black and White") * J.J. Murphy as Denys Mallister ("The House of Black and White") * Meena Rayann as a Meereenese noblewoman ("The Wars to Come") * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell ("The House of Black and White") * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell ("The House of Black and White") * Isabella Steinbarth as Melara Hetherspoon ("The Wars to Come") * Nell Williams as young Cersei Lannister ("The Wars to Come") Category:Cast] Category:Season 5